Radioactive waste has many forms, such as spent fuel from nuclear reactors, and contaminated glassware and spent ion exchange resins generated by medical and chemical laboratories. Radioactive components are often only a small percentage, by weight, of the total weight of such wastes. However, the half life of radioactive waste can be hundreds or thousands of years, thus requiring a permanent disposal solution.
Typically, radioactive waste is disposed of by burial in specially prepared disposal sites, such as in land fills, which are lined or capped, or in deep underground mines. However, large volumes of radioactive wastes are difficult to contain. For example, landfills can develop leaks over time, thereby allowing radioactive components to leach from the landfill site and into municipal water supplies. Also, mines can become flooded and contaminate water which subsequently escapes. Further, suitable space for disposal of radioactive waste is limited. The rate at which radioactive waste is generated is also much greater than the rate at which new burial sites are becoming available.
Therefore, a need exists for a method of reducing the volume of radioactive compositions, such as radioactive wastes, which include a radioactive component.